landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:DimiTalen
/Archive/1 Please note According to the not (yet) existing Mäöreser constitution you can't be blocked without a valid reason as given in the constitution. Therefor, you are realeased. But I also want to point you on the fact that according to the in progress being constitution talk pages may not be larger than 55 kb, yours is 53 kb, so please archive ;) --OWTB 30 jul 2008 17:55 (UTC) :Lèt op! 't Óndizjeltjieëre dezer verplichting zów kènne lieje toet 'n blókkaasj es besjreve in de leuj!! Es öcher paasj de 55 kb haoltj zal de Mäöreser staat 'n spoojdebaat haje. --OWTB 30 jul 2008 18:24 (UTC) ::Ik heb geen kennis van het Limburgs, sorry. 30 jul 2008 18:26 (UTC) :::Oepsie wask effekes vergete... Is niet meer van belang nu :) OWTB 31 jul 2008 12:16 (UTC) Gaan we schelden? http://landj.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gebroeker%3ADimiTalen&diff=5857&oldid=3705 ;) --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 07:23 (UTC) :Zuig ook? Hahaha :P --Bucureştean 27 jun 2009 09:30 (UTC) ::Volgens mij heb ik die fout trouwens gemaakt! :P --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 10:03 (UTC) :::Ik wist wel dat het een sokpop was! :P --Bucureştean 27 jun 2009 10:32 (UTC) ::::18 april 2008 :P die andere zijn dan van mij :P --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 10:34 (UTC) Embassy Interested in a Lovian Embassy in Mäöres? :P --OuWTB nov 29, 2009 13:43 (UTC) :Should I be? nov 29, 2009 15:23 (UTC) ::Why not? Considering Mäöres is the only other nation where still something happens. --OuWTB nov 30, 2009 05:51 (UTC) ::: ... NOT! :P --Bucurestean nov 30, 2009 09:59 (UTC) So, what's it going to be? --OuWTB dec 2, 2009 05:11 (UTC) :I will wait with building embassies until we have a Secretary of Foreign Affairs. dec 2, 2009 12:53 (UTC) ::Ok, that sounds quite logically to me :) --OuWTB dec 2, 2009 14:14 (UTC) Geen privaat gesprek Anders had ik simple.nation of ksh.nation wel genomen ;) maar gewoon ef omdat er op nation geen ruimte voor vrij is en omdat ik geen zin heb dit in t engels om te zetten. Ik hoop dat je begrijpt dat ik oceana niet kan opgeven. Ik heb daar inmiddels 3 jaar lang mn ziel en zaligheid aan vergeven met een fatale blunder die ik ook toegeef, maar nu ging t goed en juist op dat moment wil men alles gaan wegbreken. Me zakt nu ef echt alle aarde onder mn voeten weg. Ik zie geen reden om dit overgereageer met opheffen door te voeren. Ik heb in ieder geval besloten dat ik na deze congressperiode mn landspolitieke zetel in t congres ga opgeven, maar dat had ik al besloten voor deze gedoe :) Njah, als oceana weggaat ben ik helemaal uit de politiek dus dat is dan al een zorg minder ;) Waar ik eigenlijk op gehoopt had was het afwerken van alle gouverneurs- en burgemeesterslijsten en flink wat biografieën te bouwen (niet allemaal zo over de top als die van die IGP en donia mensjes, maar gewone). dat kan natuurlijk nog steeds omdat oceana dan tot 2010 bestaan zou hebben, maar voor mij is het nuttige oogpunt dan eruit. Ik zie het opheffen van de staten als een persoonlijke aanval op mij en al het werk dat in op nation verricht heb. Ik voel me op dit moment achterna gezeten alsof iedere de buks op me richt en ik vind dit geen ontspannen sfeer. Goed, de beslissing zal niet bij mij liggen, maar ik denk dat ik maar even al mn niet-kamer activiteiten in lovia staak, want anders wordt t dalijk na de ophef van oceana toch verwijderd. :) Je medezachte-g'er, --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 13, 2010 20:06 (UTC) :Laat maar ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 07:44 (UTC) :In 2007 was ik voorzitter van de helft van de wijken in NC, burgemeester van Noble City, gouverneur van Sylvania, MOTC, minister van Financiën (dull) en koning. Dan had ik ook nog eens de meeste bedrijven in handen en leidde ik een groepje progressieven (die nu naar Joeri's linkerhelft verschoven zijn). Zo had Medve zijn Kings, Robin (in mindere mate) Clymene, en jij (en je clan) Oceana. Toegeven, een beetje link hé? :Dát is een van de twee grote redenen waarom ik ervan af wil. Als je wat minder goede intenties had gehad, dan had je die state law met gemak kunnen misbruiken. En weet je wat? Het Congress kan er zelfs niets tegen aanvangen. :De andere reden hangt hier nauw mee samen. Als we een democratie willen, op de belangrijkste beleidsniveau's, hebben we een groter electoraat nodig. Op nationaal niveau gaat dat net (zoals je ziet); we krijgen nét een Congresje vol. Maar op staatsniveau gaat dat niet, zo blijkt. Zeker niet omdat iedereen overal zit. Het invoeren van staten in 2007 was een verkeerde inschatting van mij: ik had meer gebruikers verwacht (en minder sokpoppen). :(Ondertussen zie ik dat je "laat maar" getypt hebt, maar ik wil mijn speech graag afmaken :p) :De oplossing (een van de) die ik voor ogen heb met de staten ziet er zo uit: staten gaan weg, gemeentes krijgen enkele bevoegdheden van de staten (inclusief wat controle over het vroegere grondgebied), en de rest gaat naar het Congress. State laws zouden gered kunnen worden door ze over te hevelen naar de Federal Law (na stemming natuurlijk). State courts en state police hebben nooit gewerkt (Oceana heeft zelfs nooit politie gehad). Eigenlijk maakt dat bar weinig uit voor Oceana. :Andere oplossing is tweekamerstelsel, maar dat zal wel niet werken in ons kleine Lovia. mei 14, 2010 07:54 (UTC) ::Is t dan niet veel logischer om gewoon eh.. mayor op te heffen samen met state law en state court? --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:01 (UTC) :::Neen, want op gemeentelijk niveau (weinig bevoegdheden) is er geen wet/gerecht nodig. Op staatsniveau is dat er wel, maar we kunnen het niet verantwoorden (want ondemocratisch). mei 14, 2010 08:05 (UTC) ::::Ligt traan. Als je in de grondwet duidelijk afpaalt wat een staat is (weinig bevoegdheden/geen wetten etc), hoef je minder om te gooien. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:07 (UTC) :::::Blijft erg ondemocratisch hé. Tenzij je de bevoegdheden zo zou verkleinen dat de Governor alleen nog kan beslissen over ruimtelijke ordening, wat verkeer, symbolen... M.a.w.: gemeentelijke bevoegdheden. mei 14, 2010 08:09 (UTC) ::::::Idd, maar wat als t begrip state geldt als een gemeente, dat bedoel ik te zeggen. Dan kunnen Clymene, Sylvania (vooral deze met zn twee plaatsen) gewoon blijven doorbestaan. Net zoals zeg maar de provinciale verandering in Nederland in 1905 waarin van de provincies een aanzienlijk deel van de bevoegdheden naar het parlement overgeheveld werden. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:11 (UTC) :::::::Ik volg niet helemaal, vrees ik. Stel je voor om van de staten "grote gemeentes" te maken? (vgl. counties in de VS) mei 14, 2010 08:13 (UTC) ::::::::Ja. 't Is gewoon veel praktischer om de staten te houden (t is overmatig werk om t allemaal te gaan aanpassen) en gewoon even "mayor" uit een infoboxje te halen. State wordt dan zeg maar huidige town (m.u.v. TV) en governor wordt mayor (al moet hier wel iets gebeuren aan t dictatoriale van de mayor..) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:16 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, ça m'est égale. 't Is maar een naamkwestie dan, en daar struikel ik niet over. Wat zou jij dan doen met Sylvania? Splitsen? mei 14, 2010 08:18 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik zou de naam gewoon houden omdat ik 'm schoon vind. Mss een hoofdstedelijk gewest aanmaken? Dan kunnen we ook voorkomen dat een of andere idioot op t idee komt om 20 wijken drbij te bouwen. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:20 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik hou niet van uitzonderlijke statuten (hoofdstedelijke gewesten, autonome regio's... bah). Bon. Laten we eens schetsen hoe het eruit zou zien (Sylvania even buiten beschouwing gelaten): * Staten worden: towns met bijbehorende hamlets (dus Hurb en EastHills samen heet dan officieel Oceana etc) * Burgemeesters worden: afgeschaft. * Gouverneurs worden: verkozen, doen een beetje ceremoniële rotzooi (lintjes knippen weet ik veel), zorgen voor de bestuurlijke indeling vh state (dus beslissingen hamlets en wijken, towns zou ik overhevelen naar congres), advies geven voor dingen die de state aangaan maar door t congress beslist worden (wegen, towns etc) * Wijkvoorzitters worden: afschaffen. * State law wordt: overgeheveld naar fed law/const * State court wordt: afschaffen, gebouwen kunnen iets anders worden zoals "buurthuis" ofzo * State police wordt: afschaffen * State bevoedgheden worden: zie gouverneurs +state monument service Vul aan waar nodig ;) mei 14, 2010 08:23 (UTC) :Nee, dat bedoelde ik ook niet :) Gewoon NC ook een aparte state, maar ik gebruik t begrip hoofdstedelijk gewest gewoon graag ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:27 (UTC) ::Niet slecht. Ik kan er mij nog wel in vinden :) In dit geval zou ik ervoor kiezen om Sylvania te behouden. Twee towns is heus niet onoverkomelijk. (Het spaart mij trouwens veel werk uit aan de kaartjes.) Jah.. Ik denk dat dit een goed voorstel kan worden. mei 14, 2010 08:30 (UTC) :::Ok, Sylvania'll remain :) Dit is trouwens ook t extreemste tegen mn zin waar ik mee akkoord ga ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:32 (UTC) ::::Vind je dat MOTC en Governor gecombineerd moeten worden? Momenteel mag het nog, maar ik dacht eraan dat te verbieden. Nu ja, met zo weinig bevoegdheden zou dat geen probleem mogen zijn; vandaar dat ik 't je vraag. mei 14, 2010 08:33 (UTC) :::::Ik zou dr niet te veel regeltjes en verboden op gaan leggen. Maar ja, voor mij maakt t toch niet uit, want ik maak rustig mn termpje af en dan trek ik me in de oceana hills terug ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:36 (UTC) ::::::Oké, dan maak ik daar niet druk om (kan ik lekker zelf gouv. blijven ^^). Ik ben tevree dat we dit wat kunnen uitwerken hebben. Ik ben er zeker van dat ik de CPL-NM hier wel voor kan winnen. Ik zou nu moeten studeren (kunstgeschiedenis), maar ik zal dit straks in een aanvaardbaar voorstel gieten. Dan kunnen we State Elections houden nog voor ik op vakantie ga (juli). Btw: wat denk jij van het concept "deputy governor"? Een rechterhand, zeg maar. Misschien is het handig de tweede in de staatsverkiezingen deputy te maken, zodat we een vervanger hebben als iemand het afbolt (en niet om de haverklap herverkiezingen moeten houden). mei 14, 2010 08:40 (UTC) :::::::Ok, dankt :) Geen slecht idee, geeft t ook een iets democratischere indruk :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:43 (UTC) ::::::::Jap. Ik zal Arthur en Joeri hier wel voor proberen winnen. Lars, Harold, Andy en Alyssa zullen ook wel geen probleem zijn. Edward ligt lastiger. En Alexandru, ja, ik denk dat jij hem maar moet overtuigen :D ::::::::We hebben sowieso die 75%+ meerderheid nodig. mei 14, 2010 08:47 (UTC) :::::::::Dat gaat lastig worden :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:49 (UTC) ::::::::::Njah, hij's jouw partijgenoot.. Good luck :D mei 14, 2010 08:51 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik voel me nog steeds een beetje verbonden met LOWIA ;) Dank je :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 08:52 (UTC) :::::::::::: :O Achterkamertjespolitici :P Bucurestean mei 14, 2010 10:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Compromissen sluiten lijkt beter te gaan in 't Nederlands :) mei 14, 2010 10:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Idd :) Zo werkt in Mäöres de politiek è. --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 13:22 (UTC) Trouwens, ik heb nog één verzoekje (ja ik ben lastig aan t doen :P). Het is nu dus redelijk vaststaand dat de state law wordt afgeschaft, maar ik zou graag de pagina (incl. de gs) willen bewaren, ok? Dus dan weet je dat voordat je over weet ik veel hoe lang t duurt eer t voorstel drdoor is met een verwijderzucht begint ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 14, 2010 18:25 (UTC) :Sure. mei 15, 2010 07:07 (UTC) ::Thanks brotherking :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 15, 2010 08:16 (UTC) :::Ya welcome nigga (6) mei 15, 2010 09:17 (UTC) :::: :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 15, 2010 09:31 (UTC) :::::Now we can accuse Dimitri in Maores for racism (6) Bucurestean mei 15, 2010 09:33 (UTC) ::::::Not for racism, but we can for Beledige of sjèlje of getdergelik van einige angere zin (calling names) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 15, 2010 09:35 (UTC) Aangeklaagd U moet nog stemmen :P > Bucurestean mei 15, 2010 09:43 (UTC) :Ef reageren :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 15, 2010 10:00 (UTC) Zo zo.. Flink wat plannen è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich aug 8, 2010 10:26 (UTC) Ja, dit is een vreemde vraag In een vleug van wanhoop zou ik toch nog een poging willen doen om leven in Mäöres te schieten. Een raar voorstelletje, maar misschiens dat 't baat. Kunnen we Mäöres en Lovia niet onder kroon vereenigen? --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 3, 2010 15:38 (UTC) :Dat is inderdaad een rare vraag :D. Het lijkt me moeilijk doenbaar, maar misschien heb jij een idee dat wel doenbaar is: licht me in :) okt 3, 2010 17:17 (UTC) ::Allereerst zal ik Hurbanova in Mäöres hervormen (pagina's naar Limburgs en een lulverhaaltje dromheen, gesticht in 1960 ofzo toen in Lovia de mijnen sloten gingen ze naar Mäöres om een tweede stadje te stichten, want hier was wel werk, dat linken we dan ook ef vanuit wikination). ::Vervolgens (dit wordt het antwoord op "licht me in") gaan we (=ik, don't worry :P) de wet herschrijven (een modernere wet die ietsjes realistischer is en de "doelen" zoals meer scholen etc vliegen d'ruit). Ik zal hiervoor grote porties uit de Lovische wet stelen. Één van porties zal Article 1 B uit de grondwet zijn waarin dus staat dat jij de huidige monarch van Mäöres wordt. ::Als we dat hebben gedaan is het in de praktijk al voltooid. Dan ben jij namelijk monarch van Lovia en Mäöres (mits je instemt :P) en dan zijn we al onder kroon verenigd. Meer is het eigenlijk niet denk ik... --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 3, 2010 17:26 (UTC) ::Oh ja, en je krijgt een paleisje :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 3, 2010 17:27 (UTC) :::Een personele unie dus? (twee landen met toevallig dezelfde vorst) Goh... Ik was eigenlijk helemaal niet van plan de expansionist uit te hangen :D. Ik weet niet of we Mäöres hier goed mee doen. Tenslotte kan ik geen zak Limburgs. :::Ik heb zo 't vermoeden dat je behoorlijk wanhopig bent, om JUIST MIJ hiervoor te vragen ;). Misschien kunnen we iets anders uitwerken? Waarbij Lovia en Mäöres dichter bij elkaar worden gebracht (Loviaanse muziek hier ook uitbrengen en vice versa, bv.)? okt 3, 2010 17:30 (UTC) ::::Tuurlijk wel, hebben we tenminste een regering die uit meer dan één personen bestaat (lijkt t tenminste n democratie :P). Dat je geen Limburgs spreekt is geen probleem denk ik. Wilhelmina sprak ook geen Indonesisch :P (althans dat gok ik...) ::::Tsja, er was geen andere koning te vinden è (A) Dat hebben we in het verleden ook al geprobeerd :P Zie Full Frontal Buddha en en:Bèddel Maerzich :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 3, 2010 17:35 (UTC) :::::Het is "lief" dat je aan mij dacht, maar ik ga zo'n sprong toch niet wagen. Zoals je wel weet, heb ik mijn handen meer dan vol met Lovia, en lijkt me die constructie (een koning, twee landen) nogal lastig. :::::Wat ik wel wil doen, is wat meer energie in Mäöres steken. Misschien kan je je taalbeleid wat opentrekken zodat Nederlands/Engels op één of andere manier toch mogelijk worden? okt 3, 2010 17:38 (UTC) ::::::Ok :( Al zou het niet veel-eisend zijn. ::::::Eh... Nóg meer opentrekken? :P Als je in Lovia één woord niet in het Engels typt word je al direct geboden met "English please!". Hier staan alle discussies/fora/etc in andere talen :P Het enige dat ik me kan voorstellen is dat alle naamruimtes m.u.v. de hoofdnaamruimte "multilingual" zijn en de hoofdnaamruimte gewoon in het Limburgs ofzo. (vertaalbureau opzetten mss? Li -> andere taal zal denk ik niet echt nodig zijn, veel woorden zijn denk ik vanuit het Nederlands/Duits/Frans te beredeneren en anders hebben we nog altijd dit) Meertalige wetten? --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 3, 2010 17:43 (UTC) :::::::Ja, das waar, je taalbeleid is tolerant :). Ik zal er eens een nachtje over slapen! Ik hoop dat we samen wat kunnen regelen om Mäö er terug bovenop te krijgen. okt 3, 2010 20:38 (UTC) ::::::::Danke broder :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 4, 2010 04:48 (UTC) :::::::::Snix. Is er iets waar Mäö dringend nood aan heeft, en waar ik eventueel iets mee kan doen? En zeg nu niet sport of zo okt 4, 2010 12:55 (UTC) ::::::::::Nou.. We zoeken nog een minister voor sport en welzijn! :P Maar mij lijkt het vooral belangrijk dat we die andere ministerpostjes eens opgevuld krijgen. Kun jij mss buitenlandse zaken voor je rekening nemen? :P Verder moeten we even kijken wat de gewichtigste dingen zijn die we in de wet moeten vermelden. --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 4, 2010 16:47 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, en misschien het veurblaad wat opfleuren? Dat is absoluut niet mijn terrein en jij bent daar m.i. heel goed in :P Kopieer maar die van wikination ofzo, dan zet ik hem wel over naar het Limburgs. --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 4, 2010 17:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oké, will do! okt 4, 2010 20:42 (UTC) :::::::::::::Interesting... Dr. Magnus okt 5, 2010 15:52 (UTC) Hahahaha dit is random!!! Lees het nu pas voor het eerst, lach me helemaal de tering in :D. De conclusie van jullie gesprek is ook gewoon: geen samengesteld koninkrijk, dan wisselen we wat ministers en muziek uit. WTF? :P Cristian Latin jan 15, 2011 09:28 (UTC) : :P Dat is politiek è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 15, 2011 09:30 (UTC) Forum:Achterkamer We, Bart, Ben, Martijn en ik, hebben gisteravond een systeem bedacht om deze wiki te redden. Het is nogal ingewikkeld, dus ik zal d'r niet al te diep op ingaan :P Iig. Wat we gaan doen is de wiki gedeeltelijk off-line leggen en met name de politieke besluitvorming gooien we d'raaf. We hebben besloten om vijf ministeries te houden en die ministeries zijn eigenlijk niet meer dan nutteloze adviesorganen (vergelijk met de secretaries in Lovia). De ministers zelf zijn samen alle echte kamerleden en deze kamerleden zullen samen de koers van Mäöres bepalen. (en nu komt 't :P) We hebben drie van de vijf ministeries gevuld en we zouden het erg op prijs stellen als jij het ministerie van buitenlandse zaken op zou kunnen nemen (het nuttelooste orgaan op dit moment, die andere hebben we wel een beetje nodig :P). Wat houdt dit in: je naam die bij ons in het rijksregister staat wordt op Forum:Achterkamer gezet en voor de rest hoef je niets te doen (met drie v/d vijf zetels hebben we al een meerderheid). Zie het als een nevenfunctie zoals "beschermheer van de lokale schutterij" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 7, 2010 07:36 (UTC) :Sure, doe maar op :). nov 7, 2010 08:09 (UTC) ::Danke :) Ik voeg u efkes toe. Veel succes met niets-doen in het parlement van Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 7, 2010 08:11 (UTC) :::Geire gedoan. nov 7, 2010 08:13 (UTC) :::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 7, 2010 08:17 (UTC) Dimitri Nobilis Efkes om net zoals in Nederland te doen :P Dat is dan €487,50 :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 8, 2010 18:12 (UTC) :Danke sjoan! ;) nov 8, 2010 21:46 (UTC) ::(sjoean :P) Estebleef :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 9, 2010 06:20 (UTC) Klein vraagske: Wilt ge de politieke gesprekskes die de sikkertaer samen voeren op de mail hebben? Ik denk dat ge der niet zo veel aan hebt, want ze staan in 't Limburgs en dan moet ge uwe mail opgeven. Puur voor de formaliteit è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 9, 2010 14:14 (UTC) :Ach, stuur gerust door :). Kan ik mijn limbourgois wat oefenen ;). Je kent mijn e-mail wel hé. nov 10, 2010 07:11 (UTC) ::Eh... Nee? Ik heb 't wel geweten, maar Anfii z'n msn in verlopen, dus ik kan 'm niet meer zoeken :P Stuur me efkes 'n zwamelberichske met d'rin je e-mailadres. Ik heb m'n mail volgens mij ook hier op wikia aan staan. --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 10, 2010 13:11 (UTC) :::Je had me nog 'ns eerder 'n berichske gestuurd. Heb je m'n schijtlange e-mail ontvange? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 10, 2010 14:05 (UTC) ::::Ja hoor :) nov 11, 2010 08:20 (UTC) :::::Good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 08:27 (UTC) Efkes voor de formaliteit Je bent nu een sikkertaer en dat wilt zeggen dat je dus één van de 155 zetels hebt en dat je in de coalitie zit. (sikkertaer=minister) Omdat je anders geen zetel kunt hebben en dus ook geen sikkertaer kunt zijn, moet je lid van een partij zijn. Aangezien je al hebt aangegeven, soort van, dat je niet zo heel erg betrokken zult zijn bij het besluitproces is het allicht het handigste dat je lid wordt van één van de drie partijen waarvan de andere sikkertaer lid zijn, als bv. Ben ergens voor stemt, dan stemt hij vanuit zijn partij en dus als jij ook bij die partij zit stem je automatisch voor. Om het nog enigszins democratisch te houden mag je daarom zelf uitkiezen bij wie je wilt worden ingedeeld: #PVIR: centraalrechts-halfliberaal/conservatief, Ben (en ook ik) #KB: centraal/conservatief/christelijk, Bart #LBP: centraalrechts-liberaal/boerenpartij, Martijn (Die partijenpagina's moeten nog aangemaakt worden, maar dit hebben we vierlings al in eerdere mails en «face-à-face» besproken) Natuurlijk zou je je ook bij een andere partij als de Liberalen of de Groenen (of eigen partij) aan kunnen sluiten, maar dan zul je actief bij het besluitvormingsproces betrokken moeten zijn :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 11, 2010 19:07 (UTC) :Wel, dan ga ik voor de groenen :). Als je me hier en daar een beetje wilt helpen met diagonaal vertalen, wil ik gerust wat betrokken worden in het hele proces. Een beetje kennis van Maores zou me overigens geen kwaad doen. nov 12, 2010 07:06 (UTC) ::Ok :) Geen probleem. Ik ga wel niet die hele wetsvoorstellen vertalen, want daar ben ik te lui voor :P I.i.g. kijk ef in je mailbox. Als het goed is kun je wel wat voorstellen vinden m.b.t. de besluitvorming en Dáóúöb. Verder hebben we je stem nodig met betrekking tot Hurbanova/Hörbanova (gaat over de spelling). --OuWTBsjrief-mich nov 12, 2010 14:43 (UTC) Lovilago Music Zou ik de mede-autoriteiten mogen krijgen om ook artiesten voor Lovilago Music in Mäöres te werven? Dan blijft het gemakkelijker een levendig bedrijf hier :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 17, 2010 14:01 (UTC) :Sure :). Laten we zeggen dat je Deputy bent ofzo :) dec 18, 2010 08:48 (UTC) ::Ik verzin wel efkes 'n leuke naam. President + burgemeester van de helft van alle gemeenten + veel functies in het bedrijfsleider kan enigszins Berlesconiachtig overkomen :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 18, 2010 09:15 (UTC) :::Super. (Weg met Berlusconi.) dec 18, 2010 09:25 (UTC) ::::Direct 't gevang in d'rmee :P (ik had eerst Berlusconi geschreven, maar het 't verfouterd :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 18, 2010 09:29 (UTC) Greun Mäöres Mocht je eens tijd hebben, zou je dan deze lijst voor Greun Mäöres alvast een beetje kunnen invullen? Dan hebben we namelijk de voornaamste standpunten van alle partijen op een rijtje :) Als je d'r hulp bij nodig hebt zijt ge welkom. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 21, 2010 09:26 (UTC) :Oké, ik zal dat binnenkort es aanvatten :) dec 22, 2010 09:55 (UTC) ::Danke :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 22, 2010 09:55 (UTC) :::Hulp nodig? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 28, 2010 18:02 (UTC) ::::Heb nu jammer genoeg niet zo veel tijd :) dec 28, 2010 19:24 (UTC) :::::Dat weet ik en daarom wou ik je hulpen :P Mijn geweldige idee is namelijk dat ik die lijst gewoon efkes in het Nederlands voor je opstel (kan niet zo moeilijk zijn, gewoon het tegenovergestelde van mijn mening invullen :P) en dat jij die dan ef overkijkt en dan zijn we daar ook alweer van af è. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 29, 2010 09:11 (UTC) ::::::Okido. dec 29, 2010 20:33 (UTC) :::::::Dan doen we dat. Ik vul da lijstke dalik efkes voor u in è. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 30, 2010 09:43 (UTC) Controleer maar efkes: Bij drie kwam ik d'r efkes niet uit, maar de rest zal wel ongeveer kloppen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 30, 2010 09:58 (UTC) :Enkele aanpassingen obv mijn persoonlijke voorkeuren: :* geen volledige legalisering van drugs, tabak en alcohol. GM wil in de eerste plaats strikte regels en een verbod op druggebruik. :* immigratiebeleid: open grenzen maar verplichte registratie (een wiki hé ^^). :* verplichte vrouwenquota (1/3 om mee te beginnen) in de politiek: voor. Bedrijfsleven: sensibiliseren en aanmoedigen. :* geen nieuwe unie, wel betere contacten met Lovia. :De rest is goed :). Heel erg bedankt! dec 30, 2010 10:16 (UTC) ::OK, ik vertaal het binnenkort wel efkes naar het Limburgs allemaal :P Denk je dat die 1/3 in de politiek te halen is? We hebben op dit moment niet eens één vrouw :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 30, 2010 10:18 (UTC) :::Daar is dringend nood aan. Dat moet haalbaar zijn. 1/3 is weinig naar West-Europese normen. Het is natuurlijk een streefdoel en ook GM weet dat dat in Mäöres al een grote sprong in het onbekende is. Maar wij willen daar zeker naar streven. Met 10% zouden we ook al een beetje blij zijn. dec 30, 2010 10:20 (UTC) ::::OK, alvast veel succes d'rmee :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 30, 2010 10:23 (UTC) Insjrieving veur g'r sikkertaer Mid g'r verkeziginger ven fibberwarieë kómmendje ziem tied veur g'm sikkertaersinsjrifte. Maags doe tösjezeendj zeen veur 'ner sikkertaerspós, den maags doe dich insjrieve hieveur. Did gèldj ouch veur luuj die sjoean sikkertaer gewaore zeentj gewaeze! Es me zich neet veur g'm viefèntwèntjigsten daag ven jannewarieë haet ingesjreve, den verlöp die sikkertaerssjap. Bie g'm veurkäörsvèlje maag me die tösjezeningsbijjer mens ópgaeve, wie bebeildj inzaker, oetstenjighed, spórt dan ómgaeving. De verkiezingen van februarie komen er binnenkort weer aan en dus is het tijd voor de ministerie-inschrijvingen. Mocht jij geïnteresseerd zijn in een ministerie, dan mag je je hiervoor inschrijven. Dit geldt tevens voor mensen die reeds minister geweest zijn! Als men zich niet voor de vijfentwintigste dag van januarie heeft ingeschreven, dan verloopt de kans op een ministerie. Bij de voorkeursveld mag men de interessegebieden van men opgeven, zoals bijvoorbeeld binnenlandse zaken, buitenlandse zaken, sport en/of natuur en milue. Mit haels veur allem, --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:51 (UTC) ::Dimi Je moet gann voor de financiering van ter plaatse!=P We weten allemaal hoeveel je liefde die =P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 28, 2010 19:55 (UTC) :Eej, schuilt erin jou een kleine polyglot, Marcus? Geleerd van je Nederlandse oma, zoiets was 't toch? :P Pierius Magnus dec 28, 2010 20:19 (UTC) GM-lijsteke Enige probleem als ik de lijst van de verkozen leden eind januarie/begin februarie opstel van Greun Mäöres? Dan zet ik efkes jullie namen d'rbij en de rest vul ik dan op met Limburgse namen ('t blijft Mäöres è :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 2, 2011 12:15 (UTC) :Das goed ja :). Vergeet niet minstens 1/3 vrouwen op onze lijst te zetten ;) jan 2, 2011 14:46 (UTC) ::Ga ik vergeten :P Tik m'n op 't vingerke dorst 't zo wijd komen è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 2, 2011 18:10 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:44 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:12 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:56 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:56 (UTC) Lies van .mao http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Lies_van_.mao_adresser?curid=349&diff=13336&oldid=10977 - Ja.. Ik denk toch dat ik hier lastig over zal moeten gaan doen :P --OuWTB 29 dec 2013 11:19 (UTC)